legoland7fandomcom-20200214-history
Far Away From Home (LL)
"Far Away From Home" is the twelth episode of Legoland Season 1. It is the standard episode length of 40 minutes. This page contains spoilers. Brief Synopsis A race of aliens called the Gleem arrive on Celios claiming that this is their home world. Meanwhile, John pilots Legolands new spacecraft called the Bullet Ship. Plot An ordinary day at Legoland... James entered the engineering bay and passed a PDA to Dave . He said that this contained all the data you need to know about the Hyper Drive. James then said that he had other duties to attend too and so he is handing the project into Daves capable hands. He then left and Dave many other scientists got to work. At one of the small Mining Colonys not too far away from Legoland the miners are working. Suddenly a large alien space craft is seen in the sky. Mini pods come out of it and hit the ground. One of them strikes the ground right next to the Mining Colony. It opens up and an alien exits it. The intro sequence and titles then appear. In the main command room Jack and James are informed by John about what has happened. Jack enquires for more detail. John tells them that the ship is 134 meters in diameter and is mostly circular, there are around 2000 life forms on board, all in Cryosleep. He then says that this ship looks like a mother ship. The ships is made out of a material known as Negaydium. Jack sends a Communication Request to the ship and they answer. They says they are the Gleem and that Celios is there home world. Everybody looks perplexed, Jack calls down there leader to discus the matter further. In the main engineering bay Dave is leading a new project. He tells everybody there such as Walter and Slick that firstly they need to make this device know as a Hyper Drive. He tells everyone that hes sure everyone know what one is as they are commonly used by the Galactic Federation. For the people who don't know he explains that it is a special type of propulsion that can exceed the normal Warp Drive maximum speed of warp 9 (by Humans). He then explains that a Mark 5 Hyper Drive can reach up to warp factor 15. He then says that once it is made we also want to make a new type of shuttle for short fast missions that Legoland needs to conduct. He commands the engineers and scientists to get to work. In one of the meeting rooms in the living district of Legoland, Jack, James and John are having a meeting with the boss of the Gleem. He explains that the Gleem had to leave there home planet Celios due to high solar activity, they went into there mother ship and proceeded to enter Cryosleep for many hundreds of years until it died down. We have now returned to right inherit our world back. Jack says its ok for you to live on this planet as its not there either but as long as they don't interfere with Legolands operations. They say they are returning to their underground home and will not be shifted no matter what. The boss then teleports back to his ship. At the Mining Colony the workers watch as multiple aliens exit the little craft and re awaken from Cryosleep. They start to gather things from their ship and crawl down the mine shaft. Suddenly more and more ship land next to the shaft and do the same. The head miner uses his Communicator to contact Jack and tells him to get over here. Jack gets on his ship the Hovercraft and James joins him in his ship the M1. In the main space port Mitch has all of his security team assembled. He proceeds to tell them that Legoland is vulnerable and needs to be more secure. He then says that he is setting up, with the help of Slick , a legoland army. Everybody reacts surprisingly. He says that it wont be like the security team except strong, much more training and powerful weapons. He also says that the engineering team will make ground and air vehicles to go with it. He says that the reason Slick is helping is because the team will be trained specifically for the deployment in hazardous areas. This Is because some aliens and creatures themselves emit toxic and radioactive materials from them and as Legoland grows bigger there are more and more threats appearing. If a disaster was to happen inside such as a hostile take over then these hazardous could be exposed and then it would make warfare impossible for the security team and normal employees. Mitch says he does not want to turn Legoland in to a military installation so the normal security team will still be in effect all through Legoland. The new army will only exist in Legoland if a hostile threat is present, otherwise they will reside in there own small compound just outside of Legoland. He finally says enough chat, who wants to join. Jack and James arrive at the Mining Colony and see all of the miners watching the aliens. Jack asks them to go back to work but they say they can't. The worker tell them both that the aliens are all down the mine safety and any attempt to continue mining and drilling would kill them. Jack and James decide to go down there themselves and see whats happening. When they go there they discover many alcoves and caves, these were natural. All of the Gleem have decided to make their home down inside the caves and alcoves. Jack asks them why they are making their homes here, James says that there are plenty of other caves around the planet just like this one. The aliens says that this is their original home and that they shall not be moved. Jack and James return to the surface and tell the miners to stay put, there is nothing they can do. They then both fly back to the main space port. Deep underground at the core of Celios the Dreadnought and the Dreadnought 2 were both present and attacked to metal structures. Inside each ship were some scientists and engineers who were using robotic arms on the side of the ship to build something down there. One scientist asks when it will be done. The other one says that the Core Monitoring Facility will be done in just a few hours. The first scientist says good work. In the engineering bay Dave is supervising the construction of a new shuttle. Lorenzo shows Dave a model of the ship on a console. He says the ship is designed in the shape of a bullet to make it not only aerodynamic but also increase the efficiency of the deflector and creation of a warp field. Dave approves and starts to make the finishing touches to the Hyper Drive. In the main command room Jack, James and John are trying to find a way to get rid of the aliens. John suggests to use the Hyper Velocity Weapon. James laughs while Jack just tells him that Legoland is peaceful and will not harm these aliens. Suddenly a Gleem Pod lands in the main space port. Some Gleems get out and start to dig through one of the runways. People run over and shout for them to stop. Jack comes out and tells the security guards that have congregated around them to lower their weapons. One professor says that he was just about at allow a cargo ship containing new fuels to land but now he cant. Jack says that we will find a way to deal with them but at the moment they pose no harm and so we can not harm them. On board the Gleem Mothership the Boss Gleam asks for a report on the status of the extraction teams. One Gleem tells hm that they are on scedual and will have what they came for in just a few hours. The boss Gleem says good. Mitch now has 10 members of the new army for Legoland. He installing them for a tour around Legoland to see all of the possible hazards and how their armour will or will not protect them from it. They first visit the chemical lab. Mitch says that they are all equipped with a Powered Combat Vest or more commonly known as a PCV. He says that it is like the HEV or Hazadous Environment Suit except is is not as advanced and does not have all of the features. The PCV is designed to be lightweight and easily maneuverable, due to this it does not perform as well as the HEV. Mitch now demonstrated the power of the PCV by diving into a pool of Radioactive Sludge and showing everyone that he will remain relatively safe for a few minutes. He then says moving on, now time to go down to the firing range. In the core of Celios the small Core Monitoring Facility was finished. Inside a few scientists were being trained on how to use the lab and make sure the core is operating at peak efficiency. They say that there will always be the Dreadnought 2 down there if any of them needs to return to the surface at any point. They say that when their shift ends the Dreadnought will arrive automatically to pick them up. The lab is small but has many controls. There is also a big window looking out into the core. The G-man is seen in the corner of the room using a communicator , no one notices him. All of the available primary staff are gathered and trying to find a solution to their current predicament. John says he has had enough with these bloody Gleems. He says that they have ruined his main space port and that it has cut down efficiency of all imports and exports by 50%. Jack acknowledges and says that there must be a peaceful solution. James says that if we dont find one soon we will have to screw diplomacy and use force. Jack reluctantly agrees. In the engineering bay the Bullet Ship is nearly done. Dave is seen in a duct fitting the Hyper Drive. He demands for Lorenzo to pass him tools such as a Phase Modulation Adapter and a Inductance Transducer. Lorenzo asks him if he knows how to install it properly. Dave says that he is one of the best engineers in Legoland except for James of course. Lorenzo says sarcastically of course. Both of them along with numerous other scientists keep working on the ship, it is almost done. On the Gleem Mothership the Boss Gleem gives the order and tells the small teams to initiate the plan. Suddenly all of the Gleems that have burrowed underground proceed to dig deeper and deeper until they reach the core. In the main command room John sees this and alerts Jack. James says that we have been tricked. Jack says that they are after the chemical, its obvious. James orders for as many of the security team that can fit into the Dreadnought to go down there before they do and stop them. John says I can't understand how they survive the heat. Jack says that they must be some kind of speeches that can survive high pressure and heat as well as being extremely developed in digging. John calculates that the Gleem will make it to the core before Legolands Dreadnought. In the engineering bay Dave says he will take the first test flight, Lorenzo would monitor the ship from the ground. The Bullet Ship takes off and enters orbit. He now says he will now bring the Hyper Drive online, it powers up and Lorenzo says that he has created a stable warp field. The ship then passes the Gleem Mothership, suddenly it moves very fastly out of the way into a much higher orbit. Dave says thats strange and wonders why they would do that. The test continues and works fine, Dave decides to land it in the main space port this time, Lorenzo meets him there. He forgets to deactivate the drive but land anyway. Suddenly the whole space port shakes. All of the Gleems currently below the surface return to the surface running and screaming. They all run in different directions out of Legoland and into the Grand Range. Jack comes out of the main command room and asks what the hell is happening. John says that all of the Gleems within the vicinity are resurfacing and moving away. Lorenzo then says it must be the Hyper Drive. James wonders what he is talking about. He continues ad says that maybe the special warp field created by the Hyper Drive harms them in some way, just like how Omicron Radiation is toxic to the Sozarians. Jack orders for Dave to fly the ship around all of the planet and try to get rid of all of the Gleems. He does so. A Communications Request is sent from the Gleem Mothership to Legoland. They pleed for Jack to stop, they say it hurts them. Jack replies and says that by stealing the chemical they will kill everyone on this planet so they have the right to. The boss gleam asks Jack of they can stay on the planet, Jack tells them to get the hell of Celios, its not their home world. They agree. James celebrates and John reads out that all of the Gleem detachments are returning to the surface and leaving in the Gleem Pods. James then has a closer look and sees that one group is not changing their course, Deep under ground a small detachment of Gleems arrive at the core. Jack and James are filled with fear once again. The scientists in the core communicate to Jack at the main command room, they say that the lab has been ceased. Jack sighs and says that this is it. Suddenly gunfire is heard as well as screaming and shouting. James demands to know what's happening. The scientists say, the army, the Legoland army are here! The army neutralise all of the Gleems successfully. Mitch comes onto the Communicator and says to Jack that he is lucky they have him. Jack , James and John are full of relief. Legoland is repaired and mining continues, the Gleem Mothership had left for its original home world. Jack thanks Mitch , if it was not for his army the whole of Legoland would of been destroyed. Jack also thanks Dave and James for there work with the Hyper Drive. James asks Mitch what he will call his army, he says that all armies need a name. He replies by calling it the HECU, the Hazardous Environment Combat Unit. John says it's a fitting title. Mitch says to Jack that he does not like something. Jack asks what. Mitch tells him that he is not a military commander , he does not want to be the head of the HECU. Jack says thats fine, he will find someone else. He says that there will probably be more fighters in the next batch of people sent to Legoland by the LLO. Mitch does say he will stay in charge of The Security Team though. He then asks to speak to him in his office. Inside Mitch says that they have all the proof, he asked Billy for the chemicals and there were some missing from your lab. Jack says we will approach him tomorrow, prepare the brig. In Dr. Pittmans cabin he is again in communication with the Crystallines. He asks them when they will do it. They tell him that the plan will initiate tomorrow, be ready. The episodes ends there. Category:Legoland Episodes Season 1